User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Peter's Recommended Pokemon foe Elite 4
This is s guide about which Pokemon is good for Elite 4 1 Mewtwo How to get: Anywhere, Anytime (1/1000) You know why... Mewtwo has high 154 base sp attack and the powerful Psystrike attack as well as good coverage moves like Shadow Ball, as well as the set-up move Calm Mind. Case Closed. 2 Darkrai How to get: Anywhere during nighttime (The more Dark Pokemon you have in your party, the more likely to encounter Darkrai) Despite the drop in Dark Void"s accuracy, Darkrai remains a powerful Legendary Pokemon capable of sweeping E4 solo. With a powerful STAB Dark Pulse and the set-up move Nasty Plot, it can beat everything, especially the Ghost Pokemon. Also, it can use Hypnosis instead of Dark Void, but Hypnosis is no major improvement from the nerfed Dark-type move. 3 Volcarona How to get: Evolve Larvesta at level 59 Volcarona has been well known for being the best Quiver Dance sweeper in the game. In fact, it is so strong that it has been banned from the Rated battles for this. Once it is ready, it can beat everything in its path. It is also the best counter for Gary's Metagross, since Metagross is weak to both of Volcarona's types. 4 Blissey How to get: Evolve Chansey with a Friendship Ribbon Blissey is well known for its massive HP and Special Defense stats, as well as its annoying moveset. With Minimize, it can become almost unhitable (the reason why Minimize is banned from Rated), and if hit, it can recover with its signature move Softboiled. It can also learn Toxic to drain the opponents life little by little, and with Seismic Toss it guarantiees 3 or 4HKOs. 5 Scrafty How to get: Evolve Scraggy at level 39 Scrafty is a good combination of offense and defense, because of its high defenses and set-up moves. With Bulk Up, it can become both a tank and a physical sweeper at the same time. It also has a wide movepool, featuring Drain Punch, Crunch, Amnesia, Dragon Dance, Bulk Up and the elemental punches. 6 Rayquaza How to get: Hunch Areas Rayquaza is by far the strongest Dragon Pokemon. With its massive Attack and Special Attack stats, it is a deadly wallbreaker. It can also learn the priority move Extreme Speed, Dragon Dance for setting up, Iron Head for coverage against Fairies (Fairies are luckilly not in E4) and other moves. Just keep it away from Ice Pokemon. 7 Weavile How to get: Evolve Sneasel with a Sinnoh Stone Weavile is one of the best Ice Pokemon in the game. With its blistering Attack and Speed, it can become a deadly sweeper. It knows the priority STAB Ice Shard, the STAB move Night Slash, which has a hign critical hit ratiO, Swords Dance for easy set-ups and Low Kick for coverage against various Pokemon, like Slaking. The only thing that can stop it is the Fighting Pokemon, because of Weavile's Ice/Dark combination, which leaves it vulnerable against this type. 8 Gardevoir How to get: Evolve Kirlia at level 30 regardless of gender Gardevoir is one of the best Fairy Pokemon in the game, if not the best (Xerneas will soonly be added). With moves like Moonblast, it can kill Fighting and Dragon Pokemon with ease. Its Mega Evolution has the ability Pixilate, which turns Normal type moves into Fairy type moves and gives them an additional power bonus along with STAB. Moves like Hyper Voice can become deadly thanks to this. It has also some good moves like Psychic (Good against Agatha"s Gengar) and Shadow Ball. Look out for Steel Pokemon, like Lucario, Dialga and Metagross, because they know Flash Cannon and Meteor Mash. 9 Gallade How to get: Evolve a MALE Kirlia with a Sinnoh Stone Gallade is one of the best Fighting Pokemon for E4, especially its Mega form, thanks to a decent speed of 80 (110 in Mega form) and high Attack stat. It can set-up quickly with Swords Dance and defeat any pokemon with moves like Drain Punch, Psycho Cut and Shadow Claw. It can beat almost any type in E4 easily under these circumstanses, except for the Dragon Type (Which is Gardevoir's main speciality) !0 Alakazam How to get: Evolve Kadabra with a Link Cable Stone Like Gardevoir, Alakazam has a high Special Attack and Speed, which go incredibly high when it Mega Evolves. It has various moves to work with, like Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Psybeam, Shadow Ball and Focus Miss... I mean Focus Blast. However, it is physically frail. For example, a good physical attacker like Slaking would defeat it easily. 11 Slaking How to get: Evolve Vigoroth at level 36 Without its hindering Truant ability and with a base stat total equal to that of Groudon's and Kyogre's, Slaking is the strongest non-legendary pokemon in the game. With good STAB moves like Return and Double-Edge and the elemental punches in its arsenal, it can become a deadly force. You can make it even stronger if it learns Power-up Punch, which increases Attack stat every time it hits. No matter why this beast is banned from Rated battles. 12 Scizor How to get: Evolve Scyther with a Metal Coat Despite having the same base stat total with Scyther, Scizor is far more superior when it comes to battling E4. With a good defensive typing, strong Attack and Defense (which go higher with its Mega Evolution) and Technician-boosted priority Bullet Punch along with Swords Dance for extra power, it can become a powerhouse in a good team. However, Dragonite, Dusknoir, Kyurem and Slaking know Fire-type moves, which can knock out Scizor instantly. 13 Tyranitar How to get: Evolve Pupitar at level 55 Tyranitar is known for its massive Attack, defense and special defense. With Dragon Dance in its moveset, it can set-up and defeat the Ghost Pokemon in no time with the STAB move Crunch. It is also a good counter for Salamence and Dragonite, because it knows Stone Edge. However, the double weakness to the Fighting type hinders it a little. 14 Dragonite How to get: Evolve Dragonair at level 55 With the addition of the Multiscale ability, which halves the damage from the first hit it takes, Dragonite does not care about main weaknesses any longer. Also, thanks to Multiscale, it can set up quickly with Dragon Dance and defeat many pokemon in a row. It can also learn the priority move Extreme Speed in order to get out from sticky situations. However, after Multiscale wears off, it will be vulnerable against its weaknesses, especially the Ice type. 15 Houndoom How to get: Evolve Houndour at level 25 Houndoom and its Mega evolved form are arguably the best Nasty Plot sweepers after Darkrai. After having set up, it can use good STAB moves like Dark Pulse and Fire Blast to annihilate its enemies. Being easy to find too, like Slaking, it has been a common choice for E4 teams. 16 Lucario How to get: Evolve Riolu with a Friendship Ribbon Lucario is somewhat rare among the community due to being a Roulette exclusive Pokemon. However, this does not stop it from being one of the best choices for E4. Being a Steel Pokemon gives it many resistances, and its wide movepool makes it even more dangerous. Its mega evolves form has Adaptability, which increases STAB. This is an amazing ability, and it makes it a good counter for Gary's Arceus with its perfectly accurate 160 power Aura Sphere. 17 Togekiss How to get: Evolve Togetic with a Sinnoh Stone The first pokemon to use the Paraflinch method, Togekiss, is a common choice for E4 teams thanks to its Fairy type and the Serene Grace ability, which doubles the chance of side effects occuring. With this, it can paralyze its opponents (excluding Mamoswine, Flygon and Garchomp because of their ground typing) and use Air Slash which has now 60% chance of flinching because of this ability. It can also set up with Nasty Plot, and it can learn Aura Sphere, which provides coverage for the Steel pokemon. 18 Deoxys-S How to get: Convert Deoxys with the Speed meteorite in Mysterious Grotto Unlike its most powerful and frail counterpart Deoxys-A, Deoxys-S is more reliable and viable. It is the fastest Pokemon in the world and it cannot be outspeeded in normal ways if properly trained. It is mostly used as a Pokemon that causes paralysis and instantly switches out, because of its speed and its somewhat small defenses. It can also learn Extreme Speed, which guarantees hitting. (unless the enemy is a Ghost Pokemon) 19 Ho-Oh How to get: Talk to the guy in Saffron City's PokeCenter once you have Mr.Mime, Jynx, Lickitung and Metagross. Ho-Oh is notable for its former signature move Sacred Fire, which has a 50% burn rate and once it causes a burn, it can drain the opponent's life. It has also high Special Defense, and access to Recover makes it harder to take down, even with an Electric-type move. 20 Breloom How to get: Evolve Shroomish at level 25 Like Scizor, Breloom also gets a benefit from the Technician ability, having a boosted priority Mach Punch. In this way, it can be a good counter for Gary's Tyranitar. It has also access to Spore, which guarantees sleep thanks to its perfect accuracy. It is also a good counter for Keldeo and Jellicent, thanks to the also boosted Bullet Seed. However, it is somewhat frail and can defeated easily by a Fire-type move. That was my list for reccomended pokemon for Elite 4. Don't forget to leave a comment below. NOTE: THE TITLE HAS A TYPO Category:Blog posts